Szablon:Imagebox
Szczegóły pliku dla " " } |1 }=}} }|1|2=Serial|Serial}} }|1=''Dawno, dawno temu|2=Once Upon a Time in Wonderland| }}} |1 }=}} }|1|2=Sezon|Sezon}}' } | 1 = }| | 1 = Sezon 1 | 2 = Sezon 2 | 3 = Sezon 3 | 4 = Sezon 4 | 5 = Sezon 5 | 6 = Sezon 6 | S = Odcinki specjalne }} | 2 = }| | 1 = Once Upon a Time in Wonderland }}| }}} |1 }=}} }|1|2=Odcinek|Odcinek}}' } | 1 = } | 1 = }| | 1 = "Pilot" | 2 = "Co kochasz najbardziej" | 3 = "Zakochana Śnieżka" | 4 = "Umowa" | 5 = "Głos sumienia" | 6 = "Pasterz" | 7 = "Serce to samotny myśliwy" | 8 = "Zrozpaczone dusze" | 9 = "Biegun północny" | 10 = "7:15 rano" | 11 = "Owoc z zatrutego drzewa" | 12 = "Powierzchowność" | 13 = "Co przydarzyło się Frederickowi?" | 14 = "Marzyciel" | 15 = "Na gorącym uczynku" | 16 = "Jądro ciemności" | 17 = "Zaczarowany kapelusz" | 18 = "Stajenny" | 19 = "Powrót" | 20 = "Nieznajomy" | 21 = "Jabłko jak krew czerwone" | 22 = "Kraina pozbawiona magii" | } }} | 2 = }| | 1 = "Klątwa zdjęta" | 2 = "Łączą nas dwa światy" | 3 = "Pani Jeziora" | 4 = "Krokodyl" | 5 = "Doktor" | 6 = "Tallahassee" | 7 = "Księżycowe dziecko" | 8 = "W otchłani" | 9 = "Królowa Kier" | 10 = "Podstęp ze świerszczem" | 11 = "Obcy" | 12 = "W imię brata" | 13 = "Mały" | 14 = "Manhattan" | 15 = "Królowa nie żyje" | 16 = "Córka młynarza" | 17 = "Witajcie w Storybrooke" | 18 = "Odważny, prawdomówny i bezinteresowny" | 19 = "Lacey" | 20 = "Zła Królowa" | 21 = "Druga gwiazda na prawo" | 22 = "I prosto, aż do poranka" | } }} | 3 = }| | 1 = "Serce tego, który wierzy" | 2 = "Zagubiona dziewczyna" | 3 = "Całkiem zwyczajny elf" | 4 = "Złe nawyki" | 5 = "Dobra forma" | 6 = "Arielka" | 7 = "Ciemna pustka" | 8 = "Pomyśl coś miłego" | 9 = "Na ratunek Henry'emu" | 10 = "Nowa Nibylandia" | 11 = "Powrót do domu" | 12 = "Nowojorska serenada" | 13 = "Polowanie na czarownice" | 14 = "Wieża" | 15 = "Spokojne głowy" | 16 = "Nie łatwo być zielonym" | 17 = "Piracka bandera" | 18 = "Przenikanie" | 19 = "Osobliwa rzecz" | 20 = "Kansas" | 21 = "Śnieżne zaspy" | 22 = "Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej" | } }} | 4 = }| | 1 = "Opowieść o dwóch siostrach" | 2 = "Śnieżyca" | 3 = "Wyboista droga" | 4 = "Uczeń Czarnoksiężnika" | 5 = "Zbite szkło" | 6 = "Sprawy rodzinne" | 7 = "Królowa Śniegu" | 8 = "Roztrzaskane lustro, część 1" | 9 = "Roztrzaskane lustro, część 2" | 10 = "Upadek" | 11 = "Zaburzone widzenie" | 12 = "Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy" | 13 = "Ciemność na skraju miasta" | 14 = "Bez wybaczenia" | 15 = "Wejście smoka" | 16 = "Biedna, nieszczęsna dusza" | 17 = "Najlepiej ułożone plany" | 18 = "Złote serce" | 19 = "Współczucie dla de Vil" | 20 = "Lily" | 21 = "Matka" | 22 = "Operacja Mangusta, część 1" | 23 = "Operacja Mangusta, część 2" | } }} | 5 = }| | 1 = "Mroczna Emma" | 2 = "Cena" | 3 = "Stolica Zguby" | 4 = "Rozbite królestwo" | 5 = "Łapacz snów" | 6 = "Niedźwiedź i łuk" | 7 = "Nimue" | 8 = "Narodziny" | 9 = "Król Niedźwiedź" | 10 = "Złamane serce" | 11 = "Łabędzi śpiew" | 12 = "Dusze tych, którzy odeszli" | 13 = "Zachody miłosne" | 14 = "Diabelskie nasienie" | 15 = "Bracia Jones" | | 16 = "Nasz upadek" | | 17 = "Jej przystojny bohater" | | 18 = "Rubinowe pantofelki" | | 19 = "Siostry" | | 20 = "Ognisty ptak" | | 21 = "Ostatnie namaszczenie" | | 22 = "Tylko Ty" | | 23 = "Nieopowiedziana historia" | } }} | 6 = }| | 1 = "Wybawca" | 2 = "Gorzka mikstura" | 3 = "Drugi pantofelek" | 4 = "Dziwny przypadek" | 5 = "Uliczne szczury" | 6 = "Głębokie wody" | | 7 = "Bez serca" | | 8 = "Będę Twoim lustrem" | | 9 = "Zamienione dzieci" | | 10 = "Szkoda, że Cię tu nie ma" | | 11 = "Twardsi niż reszta" | | 12 = "Morderstwo najgorszego sortu" | | 13 = "Złowróżbne wzory" | | 14 = "Strona 23" | | 15 = "Niezwykłe miejsce" | | 16 = "Mały pomocnik matki" | | 17 = "Przebudzenie" | | 18 = "Tam, gdzie latają drozdy" | | 19 = "Czarna wróżka" | | 20 = "Pieśń w twoim sercu" | | 21 = "Ostatnia bitwa, część 1" | | 22 = "Ostatnia bitwa, część 2" | } }} | S = }| | 1 = "Magic is Coming" | 2 = "The Price of Magic" | 3 = "Journey to Neverland" | 4 = "Wicked is Coming" | 5 = "Storybrooke Has Frozen Over" | 6 = "Secrets of Storybrooke" | 7 = "Dark Swan Rises" | 8 = "Evil Reigns Once More"| | 9 = "The Final Battle Begins"| } }} }} | 2 = } | 1 = }| | 1 = "Down the Rabbit Hole" | 2 = "Trust Me" | 3 = "Forget Me Not" | 4 = "The Serpent" | 5 = "Heart of Stone" | 6 = "Who's Alice" | 7 = "Bad Blood" | 8 = "Home" | 9 = "Nothing to Fear" | 10 = "Dirty Little Secrets" | 11 = "Heart of the Matter" | 12 = "To Catch a Thief" | 13 = "And They Lived..." | } }} }}| } }} |1 }=}} } | 1 = } | 1 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 2 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 3 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 4 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 5 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 6 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} }} | 2 = } | 1 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }}| }}}| }}} |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} }|1|2= Zastrzeżenia prawne }| }|1=DAWNO, DAWNO TEMU (ang. ONCE UPON A TIME)|ONCE UPON A TIME IN WONDERLAND}} i wszystkie powiązane tytuły, loga i znaki są ™ oraz © i należą do ABC. }|1=2011-obecnie|2013-2014}}. Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone. Oryginalna emisja w latach }|1=2011-obecnie|2013-2014}} na ABC}}. }} }|kanon|fanon|ikona|komiks|okładka|promo|zdjęcie|CC-BY-SA|Wikimedia|Fairuse|Copyright|?|PD= Licencja } | kanon = To zdjęcie jest kadrem z serialu }|1 = Dawno, dawno temu, |2 = Once Upon a Time, }}programu telewizyjnego objętego prawami autorskimi. Niezależnie od innych informacji, które być może znajdują się na niniejszej stronie, ta grafika nie jest objęta licencją CC BY-SA 3.0.'' Zgodnie z amerykańskim prawem grafika ta jest publikowana jako 'dozwolony użytek. | fanon = To zdjęcie jest oparte na objętym prawami autorskimi serialu. Prawa autorskie należą do jego autora. Obraz znalazł się tutaj i jest przeznaczony do dozwolonego użytku. Jego użycie jest wyłącznie do celów blogowych, fanonu bądź do urozmaicenia profilu. ---- '''Wszelkie inne zastosowania tego pliku w innym miejscu mogą stanowić naruszenie praw autorskich. | ikona = Ten plik jest symbolem }|1 = Dawno, dawno temu, |2 = Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, }}programu telewizyjnego objętego prawami autorskimi. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do firmy lub korporacji odpowiedzialnej za jego produkcję. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek. | komiks = Ten plik jest skanem książki bądź komiksu objętej prawami autorskimi serii. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do firmy lub korporacji, która wydała tę książkę bądź komiks. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek. | okładka = Ten plik to okładka książki, komiksu lub wydania DVD/Blu-ray objętej prawami autorskimi serii. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do firmy lub korporacji odpowiedzialnej za produkcję serii. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek.Kategoria:Okładki | promo = Ten plik to zdjęcie promocyjne serialu }|1 = Dawno, dawno temu|2 = Once Upon a Time in Wonderland}}. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do firmy lub korporacji odpowiedzialnej za produkcję serii. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek.Kategoria:Materiały promocyjne | zdjęcie = Ten plik to fotografia chroniona prawami autorskimi. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do osoby, firmy lub korporacji odpowiedzialnej za jej stworzenie. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek. | CC-BY-SA = Ten plik umieszczony został na na licencji [http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License]. | Fairuse = Ten plik umieszczony został na zgodnie z zasadami [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dozwolony_u%C5%BCytek dozwolonego użytku]. | ? = Ten plik nie posiada informacji dotyczących jego praw autorskich. | Copyright = Ten plik posiada zastrzeżone prawa autorskie, jednak jego właściciel zgodził się wykorzystanie go na . | Wikimedia = Oryginalna wersja tego pliku znajduje się na [http://www.wikipedia.org Wikipedii] lub innym projekcie [http://www.wikimedia.org/ Fundacji Wikimedia]. | PD = Ten plik znajduje się w [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Domena_publiczna domenie publicznej]. Grafika ta jest na licencji PD, w związku z czym jej autor zrzekł się wszelkich praw autorskich. }} }} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]] }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}}}}